


Big Bad John

by delorita



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Gen, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [City of a Hundred Spires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244517) by [delorita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita), [JC Oakenshield (SilverFountains)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/JC%20Oakenshield). 




End file.
